Num83r5
by Amenna
Summary: Some legends about vampires tell about their obsession to count everything around them, even going as far as preventing them from entering homes by placing seeds outside for them to keep counting until sun rise. Mika isn't too thrilled about it ...


This really isn't to be taken serious. When I read (and kind of remembered) about this counting obsession I just had to give it to Mika ... sorry, dear. :'D

* * *

 **Num83r5**

At first it hadn't been too noticeable. Mika found himself a little more aware of how many people were around him at all times, but that was something he simply blamed on the now awakened vampire instincts making sure to keep him informed on potential victims and other predators.

In fact he wasn't even thinking of it as something bad. It made it a little easier to keep track of everyone around him and he would notice people coming and leaving quite a bit faster.

It wasn't until a few days after it started that Mika started to suspect something was off. To be more specific the changing point was Yuu. Or rather his moles.

Mika had never given them any second thought, but that one day he suddenly found himself staring at Yuu's face, counting them (he found five, though they were pretty small ones). He blinked in a bit of confusion, shook his head and made sure to look away.

But things only got worse from there on.

When they had arrived at Ferid's Mansion (after six left and three right turns on the main road), he tried very hard not to be too impressed with the nice fountain (and its seven streaks of dripping water) or the big house (with twenty-one windows and one door facing the front). The neatly trimmed (thirty-four) bushes distracted him for a second, but he quickly refrained from staring too much at their branches. Just in time, he was itching a little to eye them more closely.

Fortunately or unfortunately he was distracted from all those pretty quickly and it wasn't until a few days later that he would find himself staring at the highly decorated door once again. All of those swirls (sixty) and half circles (fifty-two) made him a little dizzy. He wondered if there was supposed to be a meaning in the even numbers that were built in everywhere or if it was just coincidental.

"Mika!"

He turned to see Yuu exiting the house, smiling and still closing his uniform (three buttons closed, four to go). "You okay? I know you don't like to hang around breakfast, but you left kinda really fast today?"

Mika smiled a little apolitically. Honestly, the food had made him uncomfortable. Not, because of him not being able to eat it (he had had to accept that fact quite some time ago), but because of the variety. Or rather the choices. He had sat next to Yuu, watching him cut open a poppy seed roll (fourty-three seeds) and adding on some strawberry jam (twenty-three seeds in it) and found himself unable to look away from those five fingers on two hands. When Shinoa had started to break apart her piece of toast (into five pieces and fourty-one crumbs) he had decided it was a better idea to just go. But that wasn't an easy thing to say to Yuu.

"Yeah, sorry. I just felt a little weird and tried reading a book. It was interesting, I would suggest it, although I don't think there's just true facts in there." Ferid had never seemed to be the type to read a lot, but surprisingly he had a large library on the second floor (sixteen steps up, third door to the right) and there were some (fourteen) books about vampires, too. Though there were obviously written by humans and therefore a little faulty, one about becoming a vampire had actually caught his eye and he hadn't lied when he said he read it (323 pages, 80743 words on 30 lines each page).

"Oh really?" Yuu pretended to cough (twenty-eight teeth). "Can't you just sum it up for me?" It made Mika smile a little. "Come on, you liked to read when we were younger" (ten years) "didn't you?"

"Yeah, but that's quite a bit of time ago, you know ..." Yuu shrugged, then suddenly he got more serious and their gazes matched. He never before realized Yuu had some small specks of a warm brown colour in his vibrant green - five on his left eye and six on the right.

All of a sudden he found himself a little fascinated with Yuu's eyelashes. There were so many of them - 287 on the top right, 98 on the bottom right, 271 on the top left and 101 on the bottom left. If one would fall out that would make a nice 100 ...

"Mika?"  
"Mmmh?" Mika blinked in slight surprise and found Yuu looking at him rather worried. "You alright? Do I have something on my face?" Two eyes, one nose, two nostrils, two lips ...

"No, sorry, I was a little lost in thought ... aren't we supposed to have a little meeting after you finished eating?" He tried to distract Yuu. Hopefully he wouldn't notice this strange new obsession ... at least not until Mika got it under control again.

"Ah!", Yuu exclaimed, "Right, that's why I went to look for you in the first place, come on!" He grasped Mika's arm and started pulling him back in. But Mika caught sight of the small patch of grass to his left and found himself unable to move. "Wait a second ..." He mumbled unhappily and hurried to count the 2432 blades of grass, before he could move on. Never look onto the ground again ...

Yuu seemed confused, but Mika rather hurried forward towards the meeting hall. He took a seat at the front of the table (ten legs, twelve chairs, four already taken) and took a deep breath as Yuu sat down next to him. Everyone else was already there (one Yuu, five of his so called friends, one vampire and one paedophile) and honestly? This was getting really tiring ... he wondered if Crowley and Ferid automatically counted those things as well right now, but he tried not to glance over to them, not to look around too much in general. The less he saw, the less he could count ...

From that day on he spent his nights at places he knew and avoided going outside (there were way to many stars and blades of grass out there). Instead he went back to spending his nights in Yuu's room - after he made sure the other wasn't bothered by him.

In fact Yuu had smiled a little as he went to sleep this evening. "Good night, Mika."

Mika smiled softly as well, sitting down next to Yuu's bed watching him breath calmly (thirteen times a minute). It made him feel a little more at peace (and there were still five moles on his face).

It took him just five nights to figure out Yuu had 101231 hair follicles on his head ...


End file.
